vampirechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marius de Romanus
'Marius de Romanus '''is a two-thousand year old vampire featured in multiple books in the Series. He is a very intelligent and witty character with many stories to tell, and could be known for his incredible hospitality and kindness towards others in the book. He is the maker of Armand, Pandora, Bianca, Sybelle, and Benji Early Life ' ' Marius was born in Rome in 30 BCE. He was the son of a Roman patrician and a celtic slave. When he was mortal he travelled most of the land, writting a travelouge and the history of world, he became a Roman senator. Some time during his life he went to war, as his family wished, but he decided it wasn't for him, he prefered a life filled with books and all things of beauty and art. At the age of 40, when he was sitting in a tavern recording his travels he was encountered by a man from the north -- a druid. After small conversation and a short while later, he was abducted by druids and taken away to caves in Gual and keep prisoner. He was prepaired to be given to the 'god of the sacred Grove' an ancient vampire who resided in the sacred oak. He was extremely burned, black as charrcol, hurt and weak. It was there that Marius was made into a Vampire. Afterward, he was told by his maker to go to Egypt and find Those Who Must Be Kept -- the anicent Vampires, Akasha and Enkil. Life as a Vampire Marius has lived in many different places in his two thousand years of life. He lived in Antioch with Pandora for two centuries after becoming the caretaker of Those Who Must Be Kept. After separating from Pandora, he moved to Rome where he had the silent companionship of Avicus and Mael. He went into a coma-like sleep for "far more than half a century" before he was awoken by Avicus and Mael and the three set sail for Constantinople. It was there he came to know Zenobia. They lived there for a very short while before Marius went off on his own and visited many places while drifting through time before going into the ground again in the year 1200 BC. He awoke again in 1482 and visited Rome and Florence briefly before settling in Venice as a rich, eccentric gentleman who painted for his own pleasure. Here, he opened a home for neglected and abused boys who had talent, fell in love with the Venetian courtesan Bianca Solderini, found the mortal Armand. Many years passed here before the Children of Darkness (led by Santino) destroyed his house, severely injured Marius, and took Armand (whom he had made a vampire by this time). After the ordeal, Marius and Bianca (who helped him in his recovery and whom he made a vampire to aid him), lived very briefly in many northern Europe towns before they settled for awhile in Dresden. Here Marius found Pandora and begged her in vain to leave her companion, Arjun, and return to him. It was also here that Bianca left him after he heard Marius tell Pandora he would send her away if Pandora would be with him again. The last known places where Marius lived and kept the divine vampire parents was on an island in the Aegean Sea; in a large, bustling city in the early part of the 1900s; and in an unspecified, icy region of the far north in a secluded, underground dwelling. After the events of Queen of the Damned (after living on the 'Night Island' in Miami), it is revealed in the novel Merrick, that Marius and Pandora had reunited in New Orleans. After New Orleans, in the novel Blood and Gold, Marius is living in a modern house in San Francisco with Daniel Molloy. Personality and Powers Marius is an exceptionally sagacious, wise and optimistic vampire. He is one of the oldest known to still survive, a true Child of the Millennia. Because he has drank so often from the vampire queen Akasha from whom the vampiric life fount originated, he is immensely powerful and possesses a number of advanced powers: with his mind, he can ignite objects (pyrokinesis) (the 'Fire Gift'), the ability to fly (the 'Cloud Gift'), very strong telekinesis, and can move with such speed that only other powerful blood drinkers are able to track his movements. He can read minds with ease and can block his own mind from being read by using the 'Mind Gift'. It is also implied in 'Blood and Gold' that he has the ability to hypnotize/put mortals under his thrall ( the 'Spell Gift'). Another ability he possesses is the 'Killing Gift' (killing by using telekinetic pressure/force). He has a great passion for the arts and is a master painter and great scholar. He loves to read and to write. Marius' interests include all manner of intellectual and artistic pursuits. Like most vampires, he is a highly sexual being. He is bisexual, having had both male (e.g., Armand, Botticelli, Avicus) and female lovers (e.g., Pandora, Akasha, Zenobia, Bianca). Fledglings Marius's fledglings include (in chronological order): Pandora, Armand, Bianca Solderini, Sybelle and Benji. The last two were made for Armand. The movie ''Queen of the Damned stated that Marius made Lestat into a vampire, but it was Magnus that created Lestat as outlined in the novel The Vampire Lestat. Category:Vampire